Short message service (SMS) messages or text messages are often sent and received by mobile communications devices. These SMS messages are a convenient mechanism for users to communicate with each other via messages that are of a limited size. These SMS messages may be carried via mobile communications infrastructure, such as long term evolution (LTE) and/or fourth generation (4G) mobile communications networks. The SMS message may be generated by an originating user equipment that transmits the SMS message to the mobile communication infrastructure, from where the SMS message may be transmitted to a recipient user equipment.